Discovering Dawn
by Dark Whisperss
Summary: Dawn is staying with Spike in a cave to keep her safe from Glory.. Will their feelings for eachother finally be revealed? Rated M for sex, bloodplay, and outright yummy dirtiness. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer! I'm just a slave of the Big Bad.. ) don't I wish..

They walked through the woods in melancholy silence, her occasional sniffle drawing his attention back to her. Her shoulders were slumped, he could see the defeat and sadness resting on her. He slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. She tried to pull away at first, but in the next second they had stopped, her thin arms wrapped tight around his waist.

"It's okay nibblet, you'll be okay. Ol' Spikey here won't let no baddies get at ya'.." then he cracked a grin... "cept for the Big Bad.." He snapped his mouth playfully at her like he was taking a bite. She giggled softly, the corners of her mouth turning up. It made his heart soar... when she was sad, he was sad... and when he made her smile, it was like the whole world filled with light.

He pulled her closer to his side and they resumed walking. It was only a few minutes later when they finally came to the entrance of the cave.

"There it is, home sweet home, bit." He cocked his head, looking at her for a reaction. Her features were drawn, and her eyes wide; she looked so scared, like she would jump at the softest sound.

Dawn looked into the dark cave and knew she should be a little scared- there could be any kind of monster in there. But truth be told, she was terrified- but not of the cave. Buffy sent her to Spike to be taken here and protected. It was just her and Spike for who knows how long. She already had a hard time being around him with everyone else, but alone? He was sure to notice how much in love with him she was, right?

She really didn't want some speech about how she was too young and was just a kid and all. It would hurt too much coming from Spike. She kept telling herself that he was interested in her sister, and only saw her in a sisterly way. That didn't make her feelings go away though, if anything, they screamed louder when ignored.

The cave was cool and dank, smelling of rich moss. Spike saw her shiver and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Need my coat, lil' bit?" Without waiting for her reply, he slipped it from his shoulders and wrapped it around her. She barried her face in it, breathing in his smell. It was a mixture of cigarettes and whiskey and it made her feel warm and safe.

"Thanks.." She smiled up at him... and he could almost swear he felt his heart beat. "s nothin', bit."

It was true, he had always had a soft spot for the lil' bit, but here lately.. the way she looks at him.. It's how he always hoped Buffy would look at him. Her eyes speak of trust, and unless he was mistaken, of love. But maybe he was completely wrong.. not even Dru ever looked at him like that, and maybe he just misinterpreted. She was only a teenager, but had just found out she was some mystical key, and was being hunted by a hell god.. Like she would really be thinking about _him_ through all the chaos.

They settled into the cave, him showing her the sleeping bags he had brought in earlier, along with changes of clothes for her that Buffy had thrown together. He sparked a fire in a large metal container, wanting to warm up Dawn, but when he looked up, she was standing at the entrance. He walked up to her quietly, following her eyes up to the stars.

"It's so calm out here, so quiet.. like nothing else in the world is going on.." She looked up at him, his heart wrenching.

"Listen Dawnie, we'll be here for a while, but not too long.. N' your sis will send that bitch back to the hell she came from. You'll be alright, nothing will happen to you, I won't let it." She rushed into his arms, catching him off guard, and he wrapped his arms tight around her. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, letting his face bury itself in her warm vanilla hair.

She sniffled, keeping her tears at bay and glanced up at him, smiling. "You aren't going to feed me like raccoons and snakes are ya?" he looked at her seriously, trying not to laugh.

"What else do you think we can find out here? Maybe there's some squirrels.. You like squirrel meat, bit?" He chuckled at that, pushing her into the cave, his hands massaging her shoulders as she careeened up at him.

"I'm just kiddin' ya, luv..."

_Oh man, he just called me luv!_

"I've got soups and spaghetti-o's and all sorts of canned goodies.. and knowing your odd tastes, hell, you could combine a couple.. like chicken and noodle spaghetti-o's.." They shared a look of nausea and she just laughed at him.

"I don't think I'm in the experimenting mood for right now.." She yawned, trying to cover it with her hand.

"You tired luv?"

"No, no.. my brain just needed air.."At his disbelieving look, she added, "wut? I don't feel like sleeping Spike.." She stuck out her bottom lip in her best pout, making it tremble slightly.

He stared at her mouth, her pink lips set in that delicious way. He suddenly got the urge to take tat bottom lip in his mouth, to taste it. She might be young, but she was gorgeous.

"Spike?"

Her voice called his attention back to her, and he realized he had been staring at her lips. He looked up into her eyes, half lidded, and something.. wanton.. inside them. It heated his cold blood to his very core.

"Umm.. bit, I'm kinda' knackered myself.. it has been kinda a long day.."

"But don't vampires sleep during the day? It's only midnight.."

"Well, I've been up all day taking care of all the stuff for the cave and you and all.. so.." His eyes caught on her tongue, dipping out quickly to wet her lips. _Not to mention I keep thinking about kissing you.. _He shook himself from his thoughts, looking away from her. He laid out the sleeping bags silently, arranging them so they'd be around the fire.

"Can I sleep with you Spike?"

His head shot up, an embaressed look on his face. "Dawn, I don't think your sister would like that too much.. She'd show me the business end of Mr. Pointy if ya' know what I mean.. Not that you aren't a fine bird and all.."

"Spike!" Her face bright red, she gasped as she understood what he was talking about.

"What?" He realized she was flushed, and obviously flustered.. and just a little bit.. sniff, sniff aroused...

"I was just talking about SLEEPING.. in the same bag with you.. I think I'd feel safer. Did you really think I was asking for.." she hesitated. "THAT?"

He felt horribly perverted just then.. This sweet girl asked a completely innocent question and his mind took it in the exact opposite direction. "I'm so sorry, bit.. I.. I just.." He looked at her, not knowing what to say. "Of course you can sleep in my bag, I was just messin' with ya'. Keepin' you on your toes and all.. Gotta' be careful around the Big Bad and all.." He laughed nervously, shifting around on his feet. "I'll shut up now."

They settled into his sleeping bag, which he then realized would NOT be big enough to keep from touching her. He kept his clothes on at least, uncomfortable as it was to sleep like that, but her clothes were so skimpy.. That skirt so thin that you could almost see through it in the light and her blouse hugged her so tight, there was no question about her goodies. _And you shouldn't even be THINKING about her "goodies". Slayer would stake you good and proper! _She must be wearing a bra with how well her breasts are pushed up, but unless she was wearing a thong, he didn't see any panty lines.

He groaned inwardly, willing himself to calm down before lil' Spikey decide to show up. As if she had heard his worst fear, she turned away from him, snuggling back against him. He was spooned against her with her little rear nestled right against his crotch and he could feel the heat with each little wiggle. He felt himself get hard, his length pushing against her, and froze. He preayed she wouldn't notice, ignorantly he even prayed she wouldn't know what it was, but luckily he heard her even breathing and soft breathy snores. He was saved at least tonight.

He brushed the hair back from her face, gazing down at her. She was so peaceful, and beautiful, and so innocent. He didn't deserve to be lying next to such innocence, not with such perversions flitting through his head. Softly, he kissed her on her cheek and pulled her in closer to him. He would let himself have tonight, let himself revel in her warmth so close, but tomorrow.. tomorrow he had to become the big brother type that he should be.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer! I'm just a slave of the Big Bad.. ) don't I wish..

It was the brightness in the cave that stirred him initially, his demon surfacing to make sure the light wasn't getting him. But what woke him fully was the realization that Dawn was awake beside him. She was still and quiet, trying to feign sleep, but he could hear her rapid heartbeat, her accelerated breathe.. Then he noticed his hand cupping her left breast. Her pert nipple was hard against his palm, pressing through the fabric, his hand the perfect size to cup all of her small breast.

His face was in her hair, breathing in her scent. She seemed to be all around him, surrounding him. He layed still, just taking in all of it, still pretending to be asleep. It would be far too embaressing if she confronted him about it. Best to let her get up on her own and pretend like it never happned. He breathed happily against her, snuggled into her warmth.. Until he realized he was hard.. again. He heard her suck in a shaky breat, exhaling a soft moan and he almost lost it. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning himself and he could taste his own acrid blood he had bit so hard.

She slowly pulled herself out of his embrace, scooting out of reach and turning to look at him. She always thought he looked like some handsome angel, yet he was more like a devil, right? She smirked at that. She didn't mind his dark side; she even thought his bumpies were sexy. Her sister was crazy not to want him, and she herself was crazy to want a man in love with someone else. Her life seemed to be messed up and insane all the way around.

He made a big show of waking up, yawning and stretching himself out. He had felt her staring at him, but now he looked up into her eyes. "Wut? Was I snorin' or sumthin'?"

"N-No.." she stammered, her cheeks tinged a dark pink. She quickly busied herself with her bag of clothes, looking through each piece at length. She never realized before just how young her wardrobe was; there wasn't anything really "sexy" in there.. especially that sparkly unicorn top- can you say "preschool"? She settled on a blue denim skirt that came to her knees and a red wrap around blouse. The shirt dipped slightly in the front, but she didn't really have anyting to fill it out with. She sighed to herself, grabbing a lacy blue bra and matching thong from the pile and turned to him.

"Spike, where am I suppose to change?"

He was looking down at the seemingly tiny pair of blue panties on the top of her pile. "Ch- Change, luv?" He didn't register it was a question really, he just said something to sound all attention- paying.

"Yeah, taking off my clothes.."

He gulped visibly and looked up into her eyes, her cheeks a vibrant red. "Yeah?"

"To put on clean, new clothes..." she quickly added. _I must have such a dirty mind, is he noticing?_

"Oh, yeah, of course", he cleared his throat. "Um, I will just go outside.. and uh.. you can just change right here.. so uh.. yeah.." He was backing away from her clumsily, and it was hard for her not to laugh, but when she saw he really did mean to go outside..

"Spike! It's daylight out there! Remember? Are you okay?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, looking outside for the first time today. _Sod it all, lil' Spikey almost got you killed._

"Well then, ummm.. I just won't look while you're changin' then, sweet bit."

_Now I'm a "sweet" bit? _She smiled to herself, and proceeded to change once he turned around.

Spike's enhanced hearing was picking up every little sound. He could hear the fabric rubbing over her skin as she took off her shirt, and then her skirt, seeming to take forever to come off her long legs. He closed his eyes, letting the sounds invade his mind. He imagined her unclasping her bra, it drifting to the ground as her small breasts poured out of it. He remembered how one of them had felt in his hand.. He heard the sound of her panties coming off and his breathe caught in his throat. _How long does it really take to bloody change?_

By the time she was done, Spike had bit his lip to bleeding yet again, and when he turned around, couldn't suppress a soft moan of approval. Her long slender legs were now visible to his perusal, and her low cut top.. If he stood at just the right angle..

"So what now?"

He grinned mischeviously at her, his brain still clouded in his sexual fantasies. _Bugger! I'm doing it again..._ "Ummmm.. well, there's not so much to do really in a cave, but I have cards.. and.. and cards."

"Well, cards it is then.."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Buffy.. and certainly not Spike.. although, if he ever wanted, he could certainly own me. )

It was about their fifth game of Spades, and she had won every game. It wasn't because she was better than him, oh no. Actually, she barely even understood the rules. They had sat down across from eachother on their sleeping bags, and with her wearing a skirt, she sat with both her legs together off to one side. He could gawk at her legs, but at least keep his sanity.. so the first game started off with him winning.

But then she would get uncomfortable, and forget completely about what she was wearing and sit cross- legged. He had a straight shot to see her panties, and his concentration went as his blood rushed from his brain. He didn't stare, but he was amazed she hadn't realized her position yet, as much as he kept looking. He knew he was stealthy, but as many looks as he'd been taking, he should've been busted by now.

He looked up into her face and was shocked. Her face was almost crimson it was such a bright pink, her lips were slightly parted, and her eyelids looked heavy.. She seemed almost shy under his scrutiny, her head lowering slightly. _Did she want me looking? She knew and didn't move away.. Cor, she's beautiful when she blushes.._ He breathed deeply, taking in her scent. He had been too busy sneaking peeks at her to realize what she had been feeling.

She felt his eyes on her face, and _oh god, am I blushing AGAIN?_ She couldn't believe she had let him just stare at her panties, but she had felt brazen and hadn't wanted to move. He made her feel sexy with all of his stares here lately, at her lips, her legs.. her panties. Did he notice how wet they were? He felt SO close.. and she was SO hot. Did he even know what his little smiles and sexy drawls did to her? She looked up into his eyes, unable to avoid them any longer.

She noticed his labored breathing, even though he didn't have to breathe.. and the fire in his eyes.. just made her heart race even more.._Oh my god, is he getting closer?_

Spike was leaning in to her, he couldn't help it. She was so magnificent, beautiful, _like some bloody light shining into my heart.. _not to mention, damn sexy. All those little pants and those lips she keeps licking- he had to kiss her. "Dawn..." It came out thick, full of lust, almost like a question, asking her to make him stop. But she couldn't, she had wanted this for so very long.

Her eyelids closed as his lips crashed against hers, her breathe hitching in her delicate throat. His strong hands threaded through her hair pulling her to him, deepening the kiss. It was passionate, and rough, full of lust.. Her one kiss before this was nothing like it. Where that had been moist and sloppy, this one was delicious and hot. She felt his tongue stroking hers, and tentatively stroked his in turn. Her feelings of inexperience were forgotten as the heat racked over her body, the intensity making her shiver.

Her mouth was so sweet, it tasted like ambrosia. Even in his wildest dreams, he would've never imagined kissing her would feel so much like Heaven. She whimpered softly against him, and he felt himself grow painfully hard.

They broke apart abruptly, Dawn suddenly aware she hadn't been able to breathe. She took in deep ragged breathes, struggling to calm herself before she passed out from such pleasure and lack of oxygen.

Her lids were heavy as she looked at him, licking her lips, tasting him on them. Her voice came out raspy- "Spike.."; almost pleading. It was she that closed the distance this time, attacking his mouth with hers. He fell back against the sleeping bag, his arms full of his precious bit. She nipped at his lips, teasing, then kissed him with her full passion, all rough and hungry.

She was straddled over him, her heat rubbing against his groin. With each little twist of her body as she kissed him, his cock twitched in his pants. It begged for release, and the sweet warmth Dawn seemed to be offering. He unconsciously was grinding himself against that very warmth, his hands running down her body, molding them to her every curve.

"Oh God Spike, I love you so much..."

His eyes opened wide in shock and he slowly pushed her up so she was just sitting on him. Her eyes looked like saucers- she had that deer in the headlights look about her.

_Oh no, did I really just say that?_ She hadn't meant to ever tell him- it's just that, she never though she'd ever even be kissing him and it just slipped. Oh god, she really ruined all her chances with that one.

"Wut was that luv?" He looked at her quizzically, almost sure she couldn't have said what he thought she had.

"Umm.. noting, just forget it.." She tried to lean into him again and kiss him, but she only managed to peck him on the chin before he pushed her away again.

"Dawn, I don't think we should be doin' this luv'" She loved him? She loved him and he was about to screw her on some sleeping bag in a nasty dank cave. He felt lower than low about then, like a true monster. She was surely a virgin, as sure as he was a blood drinking vampire, and he almost took it away savagely.

He had kept himself from thinking too much about what they were doing because he hadn't wanted to stop. Now he was realizing how much he could've hurt her. Not to mention, a girls first time shouldn't be anything like this, especially Dawns. She was pure light, and he was pure darkness. He didn't want to sully her in any way.

Her heart was in her throat. She had told him she loved him, yes, but hadn't thought it would be thrown back in her face. he wasn't mean, or cruel, but him pushing her away after showing her so much felt just about the same as if he had been.

Her lips trembled, and her tears threatened to come. He could see them unshed in her clear blue eyes. Her pain pierced his heart and he reached up to her face only to have her pull away, quickly jumping to her feet.

"Dawnie, I'm so sorry, I took advantage, 'n I shouldn't 'ave.. Dawn, you deserve so much better.." His eyes pleaded with her for forgiveness, and her eyes only denied him.

Her voice came out in a whisper, pained and small. "I'm sorry I am who I am.. I'm not your precious Buffy.." And with that she was gone, running out of the cave and into the daylight where he couldn't follow. His screams for her to stop, falling on deaf ears.

It was only half an hour til sundown, he could feel it, but alot could happen in that time. He just prayed she'd be okay til then. _What have I done?_


	4. Chapter 4

Discovering Dawn, Ch. 4

I'd like to say thankyou for those that actually reviewed my story! So thankyou Naomi24 and Stars- in- Eyes! Me love you long time! )

Dawn walked up to her house, all the windows dark. At least she'd be alone. Buffy was probably out slaying, she thought, being her normal wonderful self. Everyone wanted Buffy, and no one wanted her. Even Xander. She had the biggest crush on him last year, but the only thing on his mind was Buffy. And now she was moronically in love with Spike, and the only room in his heart was ALSO for her sister.

She didn't exist to anyone here. She wasn't Dawn, her own person; she was Buffy's little sister. All she was, was implanted memories and some ball of green energy. Was all of her pain real? Or was it just something she had been programmed to feel? Was she even alive? Did she even bleed real blood?

Her tears poured down her face as she walked into the house, ending up in the kitchen. She just couldn't take it. If she wasn't here, then she couldn't hurt, and if she wasn't here, Glory wouldn't need anything from any of them, and if she wasn't here... _No one would miss me._ She walked over to the silverware drawer, retrieving a large chef knife.

_I guess we'll see if I really bleed.. _She cut a thin line across her left wrist, numbly watching the ruby red blood well up from it. _Looks real enough._ She dropped the knife to the floor and sat down beside it, leaning against the cabinets. Her blood was pooling on the floor and she just watched it ebb away, her life going with it. She barely heard Spike screaming at her to open the door, and then when he kicked it open.

The fear she saw in his eyes made her heart sing.. _He really cares?_ He wrapped his hands around her wrist, grabbing a towel off the stove and holding it to her wound. He swore if she lived through this, he was going to kill her. At least she hadn't cut both wrists, and it didn't look too deep...

Her eyes were heavy, and she was so tired.. but Spike wouldn't let her sleep. He just kept screaming at her to stay awake. Finally, he had gotten the blood to stop flowing and he held her to him. His whole body was shaking; if he hadn't been here, she could've died. REALLY died. No more Dawn. His heart felt empty at that thought, and suddenly his tears flowed down his cheeks.

She looked weakly up at him, her own tears sparkling in her lashes. Her fingertips caught his trail of tears and brushed them away. She just couldn't believe someone actually would've missed her, and how stupid she was to hurt him like that, even though she didn't think she could. He pressed his forehead to hers, looking into her eyes.

"You ever scare me like that again luv, and you might as well tear my heart out first..."

"I'm so sorry Spike.. I just thought.. it would be better this way.."

He searched her face, brushing her hair back behind her ear. "Nothing would be as bright without you here to light it up for me Dawn..."

She closed her eyes, almost choking on her sob at his sweet words, yet her heart not willing to fully hear them. He would miss her, and that's all she needed to know.

He kissed her eyelids softly before picking her up and striding to the livingroom. He sat her down on the couch, and flipped on the lamp. Lifting her arm to the light, he sucked in his breath at the angry cut emblazened on her pale skin. He shook his head lightly, so angry at himself. he caused her pain and he made her do this. If Buffy was here, he would _ask _to be staked.

"Spike?" He looked up into her face, and she glided her fingertips over his forehead, and he followed hers with his own. He hadn't even realized he had slipped into his demon. "Does this mean this is real blood?" She held her bloody fingers to his lips, the smell of it intoxicating him.

"Of course it's real, bit.."

"And.. you would maybe.. like some?"

"No, no- of course not.."

"So.. it's not real enough for you to actually want it?" Her eyes got hard, and she crossed her arms on her chest. His tongue unconsciously darted out to his lips, a small gasp erupting as he tasted her sweetness on them.

"That's not what I meant luv, and you know it. Of course I bloody well want it! But it's not right, and.. and you've already lost so much.."

"Please Spike.. just a taste.. let me know I'm really here.. I'm really alive.. tell me I'm real.."

He knew she wasn't just going to listen to him, no matter how many times he could tell her she was real, she wouldn't believe him. He had to do what she asked, and then she would have no reason to not believe him. She held her fingers to his lips again, smearing them with her blood. His tongue darted out tentatively, tasting the red nectar, his blood lust rising to the surface. He sucked her fingertips into his mouth, cleaning off every drop of blood he could find.

His mouth traveled to her palm, then to her wrist. His cool tongue trailing over her skin. She panted heavily, her whole body singing at his touch. He growled up at her, yanking her roughly to him, his demon still at the forefront, and kissed her mercilessly. His fangs nipped at her lips and her tongue, bleeding into his hungry mouth. He held her tight against him, her body wrapping around his. She could taste her own blood on his delicious tongue and she couldn't get enough. Before long she had to break away, panting for breath.

His yellow eyes looked at her, down to her swollen and bleeding lips, and he melted back to his human features. He stared at her dumbfounded, apologetic.. but couldn't bring himself to speak.

She reached up, rubbing her thumb across his lips, wiping at her blood that still lingered there. "Did I taste real?"

"Dawn.." his eyes locked with hers. "You are human, and completely real..." His eyes crinkled at the edges, "and completely tasty might I add.."

She giggled at that and he beamed.

"Um.. I need to get you something to eat now.. and you need to just rest here, okay luv?" He lazily caressed her cheek with his thumb, waiting til she nodded before he broke away to the kitchen.

Within minutes he had her some vegetable soup and a turkey sandwich, and she devoured it hungrily. As she ate, he scrubbed the kitchen floor, making sure it was spotless. Now that he had looked at the puddle, it was alot smaller than he had originally thought. His fear must've made it seem so much bigger. He returned to the livingroom, just happily watching her eat. She had a smile lodged on her face, and looked so content, he couldn't help but smile.

A lock of her hair fell down into her face, and he quickly moved to push it back. They froze, looking into eachothers eyes, her lids drifted closed and he moved to kiss her. Suddenly though, they heard a key turning in the front door lock and jumped apart, almost knocking her soup to the floor. His eyes widened at the visible cut on her wrist, and threw his coat over her just in time.

Buffy walked through the door, along with Xander and Willow. They seemed tired, and they had cuts and bruises all over. They froze when they saw Spike and Dawn, seemingly a little too close to eachother.

"Dawnie? Whatcha doin' here? You're suppose to be in a cave.." she looked at her expectantly.. "making with the hiding.." She stood with her hands on her hips, staring holes into Dawn's lowered head.

Spike immediately stood up, "Slayer, it was my idea.. I mean, we needed a shower.. I mean, SHE needed a shower.. not we, because.. we aren't together.. I mean.. what I mean to say is.."

Dawn jumped in to stop his rattling, "what Spike is so eloquently trying to say, is that I stink. And even though I'm in hiding, I do need some sort of personal hygiene. I haven't showered since yesterday morning and that cave is already dank. I'm surprised I haven't drove Spike crazy with my smell in that cave with all his enhanced smellness!"

He just chuckled at that; if only she knew she really had drove him crazy.. but crazy in the most delicious way. Her scent was anything but offending. She smelled of vanilla, heat and arousal.. and now of blood and of him.. He breathed deep, letting himself enjoy it one more time.

Buffy held her hand up to Dawn's face, stopping her incessant talking. "Dawn, fine, don't care, too tired to care. Spike-"

He snapped his head up, hoping the Slayer hadn't noticed him staring at Dawn. "Yeah?"

"Let her shower, and you can too if you want, but make sure you guys get back to the cave tonight. And no more coming here, I promise I'll call you when it's safe." She rubbed her hands up and down Dawn's arms. "It shouldn't be too much longer, Willow has this spell thing she's working on, and we are all pretty sure it will work.. so.. please Dawnie? Stay put in the cave?" Her sister looked at her, and for once she could see that Buffy really cared.

"Alright, I will." Dawn hugged her tightly, and Buffy winced slightly in pain.

"K, I need to go crash now.. let that Slayer healing kick in.. but I'll see you real soon." Buffy climbed the stairs, almost limping, Xander and Willow following her up after saying their goodnights. They had been staying at the house for a while now; it just seemed to be easier keeping the scooby gang all in one spot.

Spike and Dawn exchanged a look, and then ushered her towards the bathroom. "You first bit.. we need to hurry. We gotta' get back.." She turned to him, smiling coyly, her mind clicking with ideas.

"Wut luv?"

"Nothing.. I just thought about that shower.. how naked and wet I'm going to be.."

His mouth dropped open at her blatant imagery, and she pushed his chin up to close his mouth. She giggled, a very feminine pride lighting up her face, and swished her hips as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"That lil' minx..."

Please read and review! Hope all the blood wasn't too much for you guys, and hey, the shower continues in the next chappie!


	5. Chapter 5

Discovering Dawn, Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yet again, don't own a damn thing.

* * *

He rested himself against the bathroom door, wondering when Dawn had gotten so brazen.. when had she grown up.. and why hadn't he realized it before all of this? He closed his eyes, listening to the shower come on. He imagined the water cascading down her body, and her spreading suds over her skin. He immediately hardened, and he looked down at his crotch. 

"You've been doing that way too bloody often, of late." He sighed to himself, starting to get up, when he stopped. Frozen to the spot, he could hear soft gasps, and throaty moans coming through the door. They were so soft, if he wasn't a vampire, he wouldn't have been able to hear them. He stood up, molding himself to the door. Running his hand down the door, he imagined it was her young wet body. As he listened closer, he could hear the wet slapping of her hand pleasuring herself.

His hand travelled to his pants, rubbing over the front of his jeans, his cock begging for release. He looked around the room, making sure no one had come back down and quickly undid his pants, letting his cock spring out. He listened to her throaty moans, starting to stroke himself, matching her pace, imagining it was her and not his hand. He'd be in there with her, her legs wrapped around him in the shower.. his hard length nestled in those soft brown curls. She'd be moaning to him, for things HE did to her.. moaning his name..

"Spike... oh god Spike.."

It was like straight out of his fantasy, he heard her breathing his name. His fingers wrapped tighter around his cock, imagining her hot, wet and SO tight on him. His eyes shut tight, himself moaning softly against the door.

She let the warm water run down her nude body, her fingers deep inside her. She imagined it was him, her Spike. Imagined that he was all hers and he just had to have her. She imagined him savagely pressing her to the wall and taking her rough- slamming himself inside her in wild abandon. She quickened her pace, slamming in time with her vision.

He could hear it in her voice, she was about to come.. and so was he. He pounded his cock, feeling himself topple into his orgasm, his body spasming as he came in his hand, some flying onto the door. "Dawn,OH GOD DAWNIE..."

She heard him call her name just as she came, her muscles squeezing her fingers like it was his cock that she craved so badly. She called out his name like a prayer on her lips, sinking down to her knees in the tub, laying there in bliss. She laid there, completely satisfied, yet embaressed. He obviously heard her.. could she ever really look at him again?

He looked down at his hand, his still hard cock being slowly pumped, and then he noticed the mess all over. "Bloody hell..." he let his forehead fall to the door. _What is she doing to me? Wanking off outside the door like some bloody pervert? Oh god, I bet she heard me too.._

Quickly putting himself away, he rushed to the kitchen, grabbing a towel to clean up with. He washed himself of his spent fluids and had just finished cleanind the door when it opened.

Wearing only a towel, he could see her blush travelled further than just her face. She was pink down to even the tops of her breasts. He curled his tongue behind his teeth as he looked at her, taking in her wet hair clinging to her and that satisfied look in her eyes.

"Guess it's your turn now..." She smiled up at him, so sexy he felt himself catch fire. He went to move into the bathroom, and she started to come out at the same time so their bodies met in the middle of the doorway. He wondered if she knew what power she seemed to have over him. Just a look from her could turn him into putty in her hands.. and yet again- when did that happen?

She moved her mouth close to his, just a breathe away, so close to kissing him.. and stepped away. He could almost swear he felt his blood hammering through his veins, but new it to be impossible. He slumped against the door frame, watching her behind as it swished into the other room.

* * *

Heya! Please read and review.. Pretty please? With sugar on top? XOXOXO! 

Hope you enjoyed this scene, I know I did.. 3:)


	6. Chapter 6

Discovering Dawn, Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All I own are my fantasies and a naked picture of Spike in my head. I own nothing of the Buffyverse, and bow down to the creators:)

* * *

After taking an icy cold shower, he had quickly redonned his clothes since he had nothing else to wear. At least his shower had gotten rid of his hard on, and hopefully it would remain that way for a while. It seemed like he was constantly hard the past few days and it was really starting to hurt. It hurt a little less after his release earlier, but he knew his body was screaming at him that it wanted more.

He walked into the livingroom, his breath catching in his throat. Thank goodness he didn't need to breathe. Dawn was stretched across the couch wearing what he recognized as Buffy's clothes. The black mini skirt hugged her like it was made for her, and the blood red top draped seductively over the tops of her breasts. Adorning her feet were strappy black sandals with heels.. Dawn looked all woman.

"Um, Dawn love, I don't think those heels were really made for walking through woods in.."

"Not really wearing them for that..." She smiled seductively, and he felt himself stir. She got up, brushing past him.. whispering in his ear "did you enjoy yourself?" He stammered, caught off guard and just looked at her- she was the picture of calm as she glided past. He bit his lip, holding in his predatory growl and looked up into her sparkling eyes.

She looked to his lips, and the pinpoint of blood she saw there. She didn't know what had posessed her, she wasn't anywhere near as calm as she must seem. He released his lip, and she moved in close, the tip of her tongue darting out to lap up his blood. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen anyone do. he stilled, letting her suck on his mouth.. The carnality of it all, bringing out his demon. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his fangs scrape her lips, their blood mixing on their tongues.

He roared with his lust, ramming her body up against the wall, her legs wrapping around him. They grinded together like animals, kissing and growling. Pictures were falling off the wall and breaking on the floor but they didn't pay it any attention. They were only snapped back to reality when the upstairs light switched on and they heard footsteps on the stairs. They tore themselves away, running out the front door, hand in hand.

Buffy looked around at the broken pictures all confused. It was a wierd night.. she dreamed Dawn was in her room going through her clothes and then she hears noises downstairs and finds broken pictures. _SO not awake enough to care right now.. _She checked to make sure the door was locked and headed back up to her bedroom.

* * *

I know this was short, but I'm posting more today anyway, so please don't be mad at me.. Love me? Hate me? Lemme know! 


	7. Chapter 7

Discovering Dawn, Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? Buffy is not mine. I own nothing.

* * *

They moved quickly into the cave, their bodies dancing against eachothers. Dawn was tearing off his shirt as his hands roamed over her breasts. 

"God Dawn, I want you so bad.. I know it's wrong.. but god you're so beautiful.." She silenced him with a kiss, growling into his mouth.

"It's not wrong, I've wanted this forever. I need you Spike, I need you inside me.." Her words stirred his passion even more, and their bodies toppled down onto their sleeping bags.

"Dawn, god baby, I don't know how gentle I can be your first time.. you have me so wound up.." He was so afraid he'd hurt her, he didn't think he could be slow like he should be.

She moaned deep as his mouth found the pulse of her throat, his tongue licking along her vein. Her fingers rushed to open his jeans. "Don't care, I need you in me- take me hard and fast and make me _yours_ Spike."

His demon roared; she didn't know what she was saying, but his demon reacted. It wanted to claim her, it wanted her as its own. He tried to pull back but she had finally released his cock, and thrusting her panties to the side, had impaled herself on him to the hilt. her body tensed as the pain hit her- a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh god, Dawn, are you okay?" he could smell her maiden blood coating his cock, and his body cried out for him to move inside her. It was difficult, but he ignored it; he was more worried about her than himself. She nodded her head, her little gasps of pain mingled with sighs of wonderment.. her body moved slowly against his, tentatively working past the sore spots.

His breathy "Oh my god's" just spurred her on.. That she could reduce this evil soul-less bloodthirsty vampire to praying to a God that refused him, it was amazing.

He kissed down her throat moving to her chest, finding her clothes in the way. He ripped through them with a roar, tearing them off her roughly. His hands cupped her breasts, palming them ferociously. His mouth found her stiff peaks and tasted the hard nubs. When he tasted her blood in his mouth, he realized his demon had come forth, and he struggled to make it go away. He stopped, pulling back.

Dawn tightened her legs around him, looking up into his worried yellow eyes. "Spike, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, i just need a moment to make it go away.." He looked away, ashamed, but she reached for him.

"You're beautiful Spike, no matter which side is showing.. I want ALL of you.. not just your human side, but also your demon side. You aren't just one or the other, you are both. It makes you YOU." She pressed her face to his, cutting her tongue on his canines, letting him taste her blood. He kissed her passionately, reveling in her words, her acceptance of him.

He drove himself into her deeper with renewed fever, his pace becoming frenzied. This woman, his Dawn.. he had to have her, she had to be his.. Her cries mixed with his own, their fingers laced together as he drilled inside of her, deliciously bruising her sensitive body.

She felt him tensing up, his cock getting rock hard inside her, and as he roared his release he plunged his fangs into her throat. She felt his cold seed emptying inside her and immediately she came. Him pulling on her blood was throwing her into orgasm after orgasm. Colors burst behind her eye lids.

He retracted his fangs, lapping lazily at his bites. "Mine."

With a soft moan, she hugged him closer. "Yours... Always yours. I love you Spike."

"I love you too, Dawn." He looked deeply into her eyes, seeing the woman that she was.. What had he ever seen in Buffy? Maybe it was just the little bits of _Dawn _that he had seen in her.. But now he knew where he truly belonged, who he truly loved.. and he would let nothing come between them.

_Slayer, be damned._

* * *

Okay, this is the end.. I know some people might want a confrontation and all that jazz with Buffy.. but I like to leave it here. Love will conquer all, right? Okay, okay.. so it doesn't, but hell, I can at least make it happen in my stories! I love you guys, thanks for reading.. XOXOXO 


End file.
